


James Leir and the Near-Outing of Tak

by The_Magic_Tuba_Pixie



Series: New Spirit City (Humanized AU) [8]
Category: Bionicle - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Transgender, Transman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 19:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2823584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Magic_Tuba_Pixie/pseuds/The_Magic_Tuba_Pixie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two friends show up to a fancy party and things happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	James Leir and the Near-Outing of Tak

**Author's Note:**

> I wish I had written this one earlier. It's supposed to go earlier in the fannon I've set up (like, right after the "Waking Up to Ass and Dust" fic).

                Tak adjusted his tie.  “You sure I don’t look…” he began.  For the hundredth time.

                James Leir smiled.  “You look very handsome.  Come on, I’ve got to get to the doors.”  He opened the door to the beat-up old Beetle and exited the car.

                Tak rested a hand on the dashboard before he followed suit.  He stood next to James, who had on his best coat and slacks, which somehow made the Captain’s Badge of the Ta-Koro Guard even more magnificent.  Now it was James’s turn to adjust his tie.

                “I hope we’re not too formal,” he remarked, idly turning his crimson necktie.

                Now that Tak could see himself in the (albeit distorted) reflection of the cars around him, he felt better.  It was amazing what the cut of a suit could do for a person.  His shoulders looked broader and hips narrower.  He only wished he could adjust his binder from beneath all those layers.  Turning back to the present, though, he answered James’s remark.  “It’s the coronation of the Six Toa-Heroes.  It’s the closest thing to a white-tie event the general public is going to be invited to.  You said you had to get to the doors?”

                And thus they set off with nary another word, save for James’s wandering “what’s a white-tie event?” lingering in the air.

 

                James and Tak had arrived at least an hour before the event actually started so that Tak could chat some people up to add fluff to his story.  He was good at it, especially in his formalwear.  James checked the exits and approved the security measures, confident in his Guard’s ability to keep this a safe night.  He waylaid Vincent Carmichael’s fears and had time to spare, so he decided to investigate the refreshments table.

                “James?” a pretty voice distracted him from the punch he was pouring himself.  Luckily, he didn’t spill too much.

                “Eh?” he turned to see a Ga-Matoran smiling at him.

                “James Leir!  It _is_ you!”

                ‘Shit,’ James thought.  ‘This is probably one of Holly’s friends.’  He was running through the parties he’d met Ga-Matoran at, but was interrupted when she shook his hand.

                “Macy!  I’m Macy Kurt.  I’m Holly’s Defender?”’

                “Right, of course!  I’m sorry, I didn’t recognize you without the Kolhii gear!”  ‘Oh thank the Spirit,’ he thought.

                She laughed a little and jostled her blue Huna a bit where it was hanging at her waist.  “We should do another skirmish sometime!  You Ta-Koro kids are pretty good.”  She looked around, seemingly for the first time since meeting him.  “Speaking of which, where’s that one chick? You know, your Offender?”

                James froze.  Macy hadn’t seen Tak since he came out.  They hadn’t played a game against the Ga-Koro team in a while.  Over her shoulder, James could see Tak cheerily speaking to a few Po-Matoran.

                Macy went on.  “You know, about this tall, real short hair?  I totally thought she was a dude the first time I saw her.  I used to see you with her all the time.”

                James stammered a little.  “Uh.”  He began.  ‘I can’t just out him like this,’ he began to panic.

                “She had a blue Pakari, if I remember correctly.  Kind of unusual for a Ta-Matoran, really…” Macy began to turn, Tak’s blue Pakari dangling proudly at his waist a few feet behind her.

                James blurted out something that made Macy stop mid-turn.

                “What?” she said.

                “I, uh,” James swallowed.  “I said she died.”

                Macy turned to face James (thankfully away from Tak) and put a hand to her mouth.  “Oh, Spirit, I’m so sorry.  What happened?”

                “Uh.  I,” James’s shoulders had locked up.  “I … don’t really want to talk about it?”  ‘shit that sounds too heavy’ “Uh, yeah.  Aheh.”  He scratched the back of his head.  ‘nice fake laugh Kolhii head.  Now she thinks you think death is funny.’  James didn’t wait for Macy to respond, but slammed on his yellow Hau and spoke loudly into the radio embedded in it.  “What?  Something is happening at the South entrance?  I’m at the refreshments table but I can be there soon.  It was nice talking to you Macy duty calls okay bye!”  And he fled.

 

 

                After a few minutes of driving back home in silence, Tak asked James what was up.  “The event is over.  You don’t need to maintain the “cool captain of the guard” charade anymore, man.  What’s wrong?”

                So James took a deep breath and told Tak.

                Tak nearly crashed his precious baby Pewku he was laughing so hard.

                James didn’t find it that funny.

                “Oh my Spirit, you told her _what?_ ” Tak managed to gasp out between bursts of laughter.

                “Yes!  That you _died_!”  James crossed his arms, pouting.

                Tak turned into a parking lot and bent over the wheel to continue laughing.  After a while (and a few more recountings of the tale), Tak had sobered up enough to drive.  Before they got back to their place, though, Tak spoke up.  “I really do appreciate what you did, though.”

                James looked him in the eyes and in that moment, he saw the relief and the gratefulness in Tak’s face.  The gravity of the situation almost floored the Captain of the Guard.  That was when he knew he would never know.  James would never know the anxieties, the tension, the fear that came with Tak.  James carefully reached out a hand to clasp the shoulder of his friend.  “Hey, any time.”  The least he could do, as his friend, was make the journey a little easier.

**Author's Note:**

> The events in this fic were inspired by one of my dear friends' experiences.


End file.
